Ricky Lang-Kent: In Blackest Night
by LycoX
Summary: Ricky Lang-Kent's been chosen to become the new Green Lantern of his planet's sector.


**Ricky Lang-Kent:**

 **In Blackest Night**

 **Disclaimer: I got to watching the Christopher Reeve Superman films during Sunday and this came to mind. Though originally I was gonna make him be a version of the Guardian character. And cause I've always rather liked the potential they showed us between Clark and Lana in Superman 3, I've chosen to have them be married in this.**

* * *

"Well Ricky, how's it feel to be a member of the fabled Green Lantern Corps?" Asked Clark 'Superman' Kent as he touched down on a rooftop in Metropolis, Kansas in the year 1991.

And just as it had been alive in the 60's, it was still incredibly alive in the early 90's. Ricky Lang-Kent, the son of Lana Lang-Kent and step-son of Clark Kent chuckled. "Its… Its amazing, dad. Mom still freaking out?"

"Oh ho, you betcha." Clark told his son with a small wince.

Since one Lana Lang-Kent felt her baby boy needed to keep his butt on Earth and working a nice normal job instead of as an intergalactic cop! Which had come as a huge surprise to him when a newly forged Lantern Ring had shown up in front of him as its chosen bearer. Making him the first Green Lantern from Earth in decades after the late Alan Scott. Whom his outfit was partially based on, only instead of a cape, he had a long dark green trenchcoat, green boots, green gloves, while the rest of his outfit and domino mask were black. On his chest was the GL symbol while on the back of his trenchcoat was the El crest symbol. Ricky winced as well with a sigh. "So give her about ten years to get used to the idea then?"

"Hah, yeah, that's probably a good estimate. I doubt I need to tell you what Laurel thinks of the whole thing, do I?"

Ricky snorted at that. As the wild child and self proclaimed Punk of Steel had long been a pain in the neck for the Lang-Family. Since Laurel Ambrosia, the result of a one night tryst between Clark and her mother, Lorelei, many years before, long blamed Clark for her mother's unfortunate death in prison. Whether it was because she hadn't been able to handle prison life or the stress of being pregnant with an alien baby had long been unclear to this day but regardless, she blamed him for the loss of a mother she never got to know. "Nah, you don't. What's Aunt Lois and Aunt Lacy think?"

Lacy being Lacy Warfield who ended up becoming of Clark's greatest friends and one of the few who like Lois, knew his secret. She had also found love with a man named Mark, who supported a number of causes meant to better the world while Lois found love with Perry's son, Richard. Who owned a shipping business that used planes to ship out various things. Clark himself had eventually found himself taking over in Perry's place when the older man could no longer do so. Something Lacy's father thought had meant he'd get an in to get control again of the Daily Planet since he recalled Clark looking like something of a pushover and finding that wasn't the case at all. Coming out of the whole thing a defeated man once again where the Daily Planet was concerned. Clark's supersuit was also no longer the same either. As after a rather brutal fight with the Alien menace known as Doomsday in the 80's that had nearly killed him, he opted for a change in how his outfit looked.

Darker colors save for the shield and a red colored belt but no underwear. He also no longer had the shield symbol on the back of his cape either. "Those two think it was inevitable considering how long I've been in your life." Both chuckled at that.

"Guess they got a point there!"

Just then, gunshots could be heard. "Well, looks like trouble, dad. Wanna take this one together?"

"You betcha!"

"Lemme ask though, does this ever get old?"

"If and when it does, I'll let you know since that's when I'll probably consider hanging up my cape if I ever start to feel that way."

Nodding in understanding, the two took off for some father-son crime fighting.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Its not much, but its something that I hope folks will have enjoyed none the less. I decided to twist the Laurel Kent character for my purposes as seen here and I had been tempted to connect this with the Supergirl show that's currently on the air but held back.**


End file.
